Various classes of compounds are known as antimicrobial and in particular antifungal compounds. Among these classes, the group of imidazole and triazole derivatives is of particular interest and several such compounds are now widely used as antimicrobials and in particular as antifungals.
Further, there are known fungitidal combinations comprising two or more such fungicidally active compounds, from e.g. EP-A-0,237,764.
It now has been found that the fungitidal compounds propiconazole and tebuconazole act synergistically.